paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky
Rocky X Zuma is a Bromance between Rocky and Zuma.Their second names are "Rockzu" and "Zucky". Canon: *In "Pups Save an Easter Egg Hunt", Zuma receives Rocky with a big smile after the second got pupnapped by an eagle. They bark together and touch paws. *In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", Rocky faced his fear for water to save Zuma from the sinking ship deep underwater. After they met again, they look super happy to see each other. *In "Tracker Joins The Pups!" Rocky worries when Zuma almost got crushed by ceiling debris falling from the Monkey Queen's Temple in the jungle. *In"Tracker joins The Pups!" When Ryder, Mandy, Chase, Rocky and Zuma tear apart from the others, Rocky and Zuma is seen standing close next to each other most of the time (and staring and smiling at each other at some point) *In "Pups Save Their Floating Friends" Rocky and Zuma crashed into each other trying to get the same floating treat before landing face to face very close to each other, after it they laughed together. *In "Pups Save A Baby Octopus", Rocky offered himself to search for the Baby Octopus' rattle that got buried under the sea. When Rocky jumped in, Zuma was the only one who is visibly worried and opened his mouth, while the others remained calm (and searching for the rattle). *Rocky and Zuma's dog houses are right next to each other, maybe symbolizing a bond. *In "Pups Save A Friend", when they whimpered and went up the elevator, Rocky patted Zuma's paws. *In "Pups Save a Sniffle" When Zuma sniffs, Rocky is seen worried about him. *In "Pups in a Jam" in the end of the episode, when Zuma is talking to the others, Rocky stares at Zuma gently while smiling *They always stare and smile at each other. *They always whimper if one of them get in trouble. *They care for each other the most than the other pups. *In "Pups and a Whale of a Tale" When Zuma saves Rubble from the cold water, land and stand next to Rocky while make a little water to him,he didn't mad at Zuma but say"That's water sure cold and brrr!" Then both of them stare and smile at each other. *In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save A Baby Octopus",at the end of the episode when Ryder is congratulating Rocky, every pup look at Ryder except Zuma. Zuma is the only one that look at Rocky. *In "Mission PAW: Quest for The Crown", at the end of the episode, it is seen that Rocky is chasing/playing together with Zuma. *In"Pups Save Sensei Yumi", they are seen standing next to each other most of the time. *In"Merpups Save The Turbot",in the elevator when Marshall crashed on the pups,Zuma and Rocky are seen so close to each other then Rocky looks at Zuma *In"Pups Save The Pony",they can be seen sit next to each other away from the rest of the pups.And they stand next to each other most of the times. *They can be seen in the elevator that they almost always stand next to each other most of the times. Fandom and Reception: It's one of the most famous pairings on Fanfiction and Wattpad. It is almost always seen that Rocky and Zuma is standing and spending time a lot with each other than with other pups.It is the second most popular bromance pairing after Marshall & Chase. Other pairings: Category:Zuma Category:Rocky Category:Relationship Category:Characters Category:Amore Category:Hinted Category:Brothers Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Rockzu Category:Zucky Category:Love Category:Pup x pup Category:Boy x boy Category:Male X Male